


Samus and Zelda Make It Happen

by spectralspices



Category: Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Rock is Samus's little brother figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralspices/pseuds/spectralspices
Summary: Written for @electric-nope on tumblr! I've never written either character, like, ever, so this was fun to do!





	Samus and Zelda Make It Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electric-nope](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=electric-nope).



Samus Aran was the woman who’d survived multiple exploding planets, murdered eldritch horrors, conquered in battles that would boggle the mind. Her greatest nemesis was a giant purple pirate dragon. She was raised by birdmen. But she had a problem she couldn’t solve, here at the Smash Tournament. 

She was smitten with two completely different women. And she had no way to know which was actually interested in her. 

Between their numerous and often exciting battles, be they battle royales or team fights or the one time they’d tried Coin Smash and never did it again, the fighters stayed in touch. Samus herself wasn’t the best at it, but she received a lot of transmissions. Captain Falcon’s ranking in the F-Zero circuits, Fox and Falco’s random snapshots of fun and weird stuff they saw on missions, and occasionally-

“Rock!” She twirled her chair around at the sound of a falling trophy, glaring at the robotic young man who was wincing, one of her Galactic Federation Commendations for that business on that mission with the guys and that monster...Ridley was there…

To be completely honest she totally forgot which one that was for. 

“Ah, uh, sorry, I just wanted to see what it said on there…” The robotic young man rubbed the back of his head, out of his combat form wearing a white T-shirt with blue arms and a pair of shorts. She loomed over him imposingly...before dropping the act, laughing as she looped her arm under his legs and picked him up. 

“Don’t feel bad about it, I have like seven of those things. How’ve you been, lil’ Rockman?” 

He laughed, sticking his tongue out as she tousled his hair. “Pretty good!! Wiley hasn’t done anything for a few years now, so everything’s been quiet.” His smile slowly faded. “I wish it’d stay quiet.” 

Samus frowned slightly. The kid was, mentally, around twelve, and a  _ pacifist _ . He cared so much about peace, he was willing to fight for it. Samus made a mental note to give Thomas Light a firm kick in the balls and a talking-to of the century, but after she solved the current problem. 

“I hope it stays quiet for you too. In the meantime, want to help me with a problem?” 

His face lit up again at the mention of “help me with a problem”, which made Samus’s heart clench the same way seeing a little chick trying to follow it’s momma did. 

“What do you need, Miss Aran?”

“Just call me Samus. And…” She turned and sat down, still holding the incredibly dense robot child like he was a much-less dense flesh child. “I’ve got a love problem. You remember Zelda...and Sheik? They’ve been a duo for years, up until the last Smash, where they were fighting separately...And, well…” Her face began growing redder, embarrassment an unfamiliar sensation. “I can’t stop thinking about  _ either _ of them.” 

Rock laughed a little. “I dunno how I can help, but, you know-”

Samus didn’t even realize she was interrupting, leaning her head back in the chair. “Zelda is so regal...and confident...she’s like a fantasy princess and I want to be her knight…! But she was always getting protected by Sheik-I thought she was just her bodyguard, because I heard she had a sheikah protector, but then I realized it  _ had _ to be something more with how intensely she fought for her.”

“Miss Aran-”

“But when I was noticing that, I was also noticing how beautiful Sheik was! That feathered hair, those piercing eyes, and-” She nearly mentioned “That bodysuit”, but she was talking to a child. “She’s very...very attractive. The mystery excites me, you know? So now I’m trapped between loving someone who’s so royal she probably wouldn’t want me, and a mystery I don’t know how to approach, and for all I know they just broke up, and the thing is-”

Megaman suddenly hopped off her lap, summoning up his blue armor while changing it to a purple tint. He pointed his buster-arm at her and fired a Noise Crasher. 

**“SAMUS! ZELDA AND SHEIK ARE THE SAME PERSON!!”**

The 6’3 woman was actually thrown back slightly by the noise, blinking a few times as the morsel of information processed in her brain. 

“She’s...they’re...but…”

Rock shifted back to his normal clothes, frowning. “You wouldn’t listen! And anyway, they’re one in the same!”   
“But they were separate fighters last time-”

“Master Hand used the same thing that lets multiple versions of us fight at once to separate her from her Sheik form, because she was always fighting as it and he wanted to see more of the normal princess! To make up for it, he gave Zelda the ability to summon that phantom armor, and let the Sheik-self use a special flying kick.”

Samus slumped in her chair. “...No...way…” She pressed her hands against her face, groaning. “How could I have been so stupid?! Gaaah!” She had gone through the same thing, so that she could fight in her armor and outside of it without the need of those floating spheres of supercharging energy. 

Rock laughed, patting her knee. “I mean, it  _ is _ a disguise, right? Don’t feel bad for it working on you...I didn’t know until I talked to Link.” 

And so, the woman she wanted to serve forever and the woman she wanted to sit on her-uh, her lap-became one person. 

“Rock.”

He looked up at her as she stood. “Yes?”

“Teleport home.” Samus approached her empty armor, pressing the buttons on the console for it to move on its own. “I’m going on a mission.”   
“What kinda mission.”

“A mission... _ Of Love _ .” She clenched her fist dramatically. 

“...Can I come?”

“No.”

“Aww.” His face fell.  

“You can come on my next one.”

His face lit back up, giving her a big thumbs up before disappearing in a pillar of blue light that shot up through her ship’s ceiling. 

...She had to figure out how he did that one day. Samus programmed a course for Zelda’s world. 

  
  


Zelda hadn’t been expecting any visitors on this day, let alone one from the sky. Her guards nervously pointed crossbows and spears at the spacecraft, as one quickly ran through the report to his Princess, who had come outside the city’s walls to investigate. 

“T-The thing just landed, and we’ve formed a barricade and prepared the siege weaponry at the first sign of trouble from it!! It’s a giant, bulbous orange thing, with insect eyes-It’s just  _ hovering there _ and-” 

Impa clapped her hand onto the man’s shoulder, steadying his shaking body and silencing his voice. 

“Soldier.”

“Y-Y-Y-Yes m-ma’am?”

“That is the craft of a friend and rival to the Princess.”

“U-Understood, Ma’am.” 

“And the next time you are to give a report, report only on the details that she has not observed herself.” 

“Understood.”

Impa looked up, placing her hand to her mouth and letting out a shrill whistle that shocked the assembled city guards. 

“MEN! STAND DOWN AND RETURN TO YOUR PROPER DUTIES.” 

With a small sigh of relief and a heaping helping of false bravado, the guards lowered their weapons and sauntered off, Impa leading them away. Zelda watched them go for a moment, clutching her hands in front of her. While on the outside, she stayed ever composed in situations such as this, the honest truth was that she was nervous seeing Samus outside of the tournament like this. For she had found herself...infatuated with the cosmic warrior. It had started when they first met in battle, and Samus had ensnared her with a whip of energy, pulling her close. In the heat of battle, she had felt a moment of complete stillness as she stared through that green visor and found the piercing eyes beneath. Her heart had skipped a beat, and as she was thrown away, she wanted nothing more than to be held against her again. 

A platform lowered from the center of the vessel, making Zelda tighten her grip as she held her hands in front of her. She could feel a blush spreading across her face as she strolled to meet the towering armored figure as the platform touched down, the shimmering pillar of light disappearing when it landed. Samus stepped out, staring at her for a few moments. 

“Hello, noble warrior.” Zelda bowed slightly, and smiled warmly. “May I ask the reason for this visit?”

The angle of the sun made it impossible to see through Samus’s visor-but, maybe that was for the best, because another look from those eyes would’ve sent a thrill through her that she would never have been able to hide. But the silence was making her nervous.

“I-” They both began, before both stuttering for a few moments. 

“I’m sorry, please, don’t let me interrupt.” This was what she could handle. Hiding behind a facade of regality and poise, she felt completely in control. 

Then Samus leaned down, and she saw those piercing eyes-the eyes of a predatory bird, the eyes of a creature that rules over it’s domain with fierce power. Those eyes she could become lost in... 

“I’d like to take you on a date, Princess Zelda.” She lost the grip on her hands, before feeling a pair of armored ones clutching hers. 

“I...I find you beautiful beyond words. I want to get to know you better, much better...if, I...if you’ll have me.” 

On the outside, Zelda’s face remained composed. If one could listen in to the music her her soul, however, it would currently be the frantic beat of an orchestra set to the tempo of raindrops hitting the ground. 

Samus

Holding her hands

Want to date

She’s beautiful

Her eyes

Hands

Samus

Want?

Hands

Date 

Eyes

Holding

Zelda’s composure broke. 

“Gods yes, of course I want to you’re the hottest woman I’ve ever seen please take me  _ right now _ .” 

Samus let go of her hands to pump her fist in triumph, before her head snapped back to Zelda, voice just as excited and nervous as the princess’s. “Can I pick you up bridal style and carry you into my ship and then we can choose where we want to go?!”

“YES THAT WOULD BE INCREDIBLE!!” Samus dashed forwards, lifting her without a moment’s pause, as if she weighed nothing.  _ That was so hot _ . 

Samus turned with her and stomped towards the platform of her ship, and if Zelda’s eyes weren’t glued to the proud gaze of the beautiful woman that held her, she would’ve noticed Impa leaning on the threshold of the city gate, smiling appreciatively. 

“Uh...ma’am? Are we just letting the...big metal bug thing take the princess?”

“Speak ill of this again and I’ll destroy you.”

“Understood, ma’am.” 

The date, by the way? Picnic out in the fields. Samus didn’t stay in her armor, but Zelda was very pleased to find she was just as strong out of it. 

They're lesbians. 


End file.
